harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Clock Tower Courtyard
The Clock Tower Courtyard is a cloister on the base of the Clock Tower at Hogwarts Castle. This cloister seems to be one of the older parts of the castle and the ceiling and walls are dilapidated. It also leads to the Covered Bridge and, as it is on a hill, is on the third floor. In the center of the courtyard is an antique fountain surrounded by statues of eagles. A pear tree also grows in this courtyard. Behind the scenes *This courtyard, along with the Clock Tower, Covered Bridge and Stone Circle, first appears in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Despite not making an appearance in the first two film adaptations, they are shown in the Pensieve scene in the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, this is one of the Hogwarts Courtyards in which Harry Potter has to trigger a Portable Swamp. The "Swamped Clock Tower Courtyard" becomes kind of a pool, with slimy, green waters and a lot of vegetation. The fountain which stands in the middle of the courtyard is destroyed in the process. However, in the end of the game, the fountain and courtyard have been restored to their previous state. *In the video game adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince the fountain in the middle of the courtyard is not working as it did in the previous video game. *In the extra scenes special features of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, you see Crabbe and Goyle throwing Neville around the courtyard. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and subsequent films and video game adaptations, the courtyard is seen with towers in the corners. *The set used to film this courtyard and the interior of the Clock Tower were renovated into the Entrance Courtyard and Entrance Hall for the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. The set was slightly turned back into the Clock Tower Courtyard for Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. *In Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, the courtyard is heavily damaged by the Death Eaters, and the Clock Tower 's glass dial was shattered by the Death Eaters and fell into the courtyard. The courtyard and tower were most likely restored following the battle of Hogwarts. *The fountain in the middle of the courtyard has four statues of a eagle devouring a snake, which is a representation of the Coat of arms of México, a reference to the Prisoner of Azkaban's Director nationality. .]] *It is the main courtyard in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, but it does not appear in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7. The ''Deathly Hallows Viaduct Courtyard is there instead. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Category:Courtyards Category:Hogwarts grounds Category:Hogwarts locations